Behind the Wall
by yellowmile
Summary: Adam Torres is dealing with the after effects of the whole school finding out of his transgendered self. But one person that seemingly caused this whole catastrophe, may help Adam throughout the whole thing.
1. Loose Screws

**Okay, so this story was requested by reader: _fwfrefre_ And I actually thought it would be interesting to write about this pairing. Since I usually only write my stories about Eclare, this will be a little different for me. But back in _The Boiling Point, _I would've liked to see Badam happen. Too bad it was short lived.**

**Anyways, this story will be in Adam's POV, and its taken place a few weeks after MBIAC. I've never wrote a transgender character before, so I'll try my very best to stay true to his personality and display how he feels day to day. Please, excuse if I say anything offensive. Its not my intention to. I just want this story to be enjoyable. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Behind the Wall<span>**

_Loose Screws_

**.  
><strong>

The wraps were loose this morning.

They kept falling off my wife beater as I pinned them down. I had to add an extra clip on them to stop them from falling. I wish there was a clip to keep _me _from falling. Ever since a few weeks ago when the school found out about me being a Transgender, I wasn't able to walk through normally.

Weird looks, hushed whispers, avoidance.

All these actions were directed towards me and again I was feeling trapped. As trapped as I was when I was _Gracie. _Just like when I was her, I couldn't feel comfortable in my own skin when I now walked down the halls. Everyone is judging me silently and I can't do anything to stop it. Its not like they're telling me to get out of school or threatening me in anyway for me to feel ridiculed.

But that's _exactly_ what they were doing_. _Indirectly.

I can't do anything about it. Its out of my control. Just like my whole life is. Including my body. I just have to deal with school. I've been dealing with myself for 15 years. Another three years in high school shouldn't make a difference.

"Seriously, are you almost done? We're leaving in ten!" Drew's voice shouted outside of the bathroom.

I looked inside the mirror once more, making sure the wraps were intact. Satisfied, I pulled on my blue and gray flannel and buttoned up, leaving the first two undone. I placed my gray knit beanie over my head and left the bathroom, passing by Drew before he punches me.

"I'm out of the bathroom with 8 minutes to spare. Happy?" I said pulling my backpack over my shoulder.

"Don't be a smart ass. Just get downstairs."

I looked at Drew's eye colouring yellow from the nasty bruise it displayed a few weeks prior. It was a small reminder everyday to how I mess up other people's lives. Drew only switched schools to look out for me but I didn't expect him to get hurt on my account, _again. _Its things like these that make me wonder why some people put up with me. When I only cause pain and hurt.

"Sure thing," I muttered uneasily, my thoughts draining my mind.

When we left for school, the ride was extremely quiet and suffocating. Mom has been pretty supportive after my final goodbye to Gracie but I could tell that she was hesitant in our conversations because she was afraid of 'slipping up' again. I was grateful how much she was trying and I understood on some level how hard it was to accept me.

"Have a good day," she said before driving off.

I walked in the school and on my way to my locker, Bianca passed by me, shooting me a sneer. I don't exactly know why I thought I had a chance with Bianca. She was the independent, fierce beauty with moves to die for. Maybe it was the fact that I could be myself with her - at least before she found out. She was straightforward and knew what she wanted. But the smallest things fascinated me about her. Where it was the fire in her eyes from my simple challenge of being her dance partner, or the white smile she flashed me when we would flirt mercilessly.

But then again, _I _had to get in the way. As usual.

"And how are you this morning?" Eli leaned against the locker beside mine, a smirk on his face.

"Alive," I closed my locker shut and walked beside me him down the hall.

"Well, I could say the same myself," he chuckled. "Hey, I've been meaning to tell you. There's a comic book convention at the bookstore this weekend. I really want to get the latest issue of _The Goon._"

Eli was one of the few people that still treats as if nothing happened. One of the many reasons why he was my best friend. I was glad that some people could accept who I am without changing their views on me.

"That sounds good but I'll have to do a lot of convincing to my mom. You know her." I pulled the strap on my backpack and suddenly felt myself flying into a locker, my head banging the metal.

"Watch it freak," Owen's gruff voice addressed.

I ignored him and pushed myself off the locker. Eli was glaring as Owen walked away, the older, intimidating boy chuckling as students watched him in terror.

"You okay," Eli asked me as I fixed my disarrayed clothing.

I nodded and soon after, Clare came speeding down the halls towards us, papers occupied in her arms.

"Whoa there, Edwards. Where's the fire?" Eli teased as Clare stopped in front of us, panting slightly.

"Ha ha, very funny," she stuck her tongue out. "I have to give these permission slips to Ms. Suave. Its for the LGBT club trip. But she's not in her office and class starts in a few minutes."

"Clare, breath," I said after she spoke rapidly without breaks.

She sighed in frustration. "But I can't be late for class and these _need _to be handed in!"

Clare could be shy and soft spoken most of the time. But there was another side of her that was persistent and defiant. But she was the most compassionate human being I've ever met and I was glad to have her as a friend.

"I'll take care of it," Eli said after a short pause.

Clare's blue eyes looked hopeful as she looked at Eli. "Really?"

He nodded. "Anything for you."

She blushed. It wasn't the first time and for a few seconds, I found myself being a third wheel in their mushy stare fest. Clare was looking at Eli shyly while he smirked at her in a goofy way that shouted he was in love. The sight made me roll my eyes. I don't see why the two of them haven't gotten together yet. The whole universe knew it. But they were just too stubborn to admit their feelings.

"I'll come with you, Clare," I said. "I need to talk to the LGBT club about something."

She broke away from Eli's gaze and nodded. We bid goodbye to Eli and finally found Ms. Suave after searching aimlessly. I talked to the LGBT club and found myself walking into class 30 minutes late.

"Detention."

I sighed and took a seat. This day couldn't start off any worse.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if people actually read this. Well, let me know if you like it.<strong>


	2. Futile Attempt

**Wow, thank you so much for the responses! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em>Futile Attempt<em>

.

The halls were empty as I walked towards Mr. Perino's room for detention. The rest of the day went by smoothly, thankfully. I was able to blend in with the other students and avoid more pushes and tosses from the gorillas.

I gave Mr. Perino a nod as I took a seat in the empty classroom, taking out my homework that was assigned today. I hope this hour goes quickly. Thank God Drew has football practice after school instead of the morning. Mom would definitely raise hell if she knew I had detention.

The sound of clinking heels made me lift my head in curiosity and was welcomed with Bianca entering the room, looking as bored as ever. When her eyes caught mine she scoffed.

"Mr. Perino, do I really have to be here with _him_?" she said, her voice filled with disgust as if I was some bacteria filled disease.

Wow, she addressed me as male for once. Two points for the harlot.

Mr. Perino looked more annoyed then upset as he lifted his coffee mug to his lips, never leaving his eyes from the newspaper located on his desk. "Just take a seat, Ms. DeSousa."

Bianca rolled her eyes and took a seat at the front of the room; far away from me. I went back to my school work and just waited for the time pass by.

_RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIING_

Mr. Perino answered his phone and responded in frustration before pocketing his phone. He turned his attention towards us with his eyes narrowed. "I have to fix something in the staff room. I trust you two to stay where you are."

Once he left, I found myself staring at the back of Bianca's head. Even if she was cruel towards me after she found out, I still wonder about her. I wonder what she's really like and not the reputation that buzzes around the school. There was always a good side in every person, right?

"So what are you here for?" I asked, the words escaping my mouth before I could stop them.

"Why are you talking to me?" she bit sardonically, not even turning to look at me.

I didn't even know the answer. But I was bored and I finished all my homework and there was still a half hour left in this stupid place.

"You didn't seem to have problem with talking to me a few weeks ago. Especially when we were dance partners," I pointed out causally.

"And your point is? If you haven't noticed, things change after a few things are revealed," she snapped, making me flinch.

"Nothing has changed, Bianca. I'm still the same Casanova that was your dance partner a few weeks ago."

"You think you're funny, don't you? I still think you should take my advice and see counselling. Maybe you'll realize what you _really _are," she said in a soft voice but her words were too menacing to take notice.

My hands clutched the desk in anger and I gritted my teeth at the wording she said was something that was all too familiar. When I was younger, when my mom didn't believe that she had a son instead of a daughter, she convinced herself and everyone around her that it was a _phase. _I was just a tom boy and soon enough I would be loving pink dresses and barbies. So she decided to put me in counselling. I hated it. The woman was rude and inconsiderate to when I tried to explain I was a _boy. _

"I am not a _girl_," I snapped venomously.

"Whatever," she shrugged indifferently, standing up while swinging her purse over her shoulder.

"You're going to leave?" I asked incredulously even though it shouldn't be a total surprise for Bianca to leave.

"What, you going to brown nose me?" she raised an eyebrow and smirked when I didn't say anything. "Thought so."

She flipped her curls and left the room, her heels fading as she walked down the hall. I sunk in my seat and let out a breath; my mind jumbled from what just happened.

.

.

Dinner was silent tonight. As it was for the past few weeks. It was like we used to live in this bubble of denial and with everyone finding out, the bubble was broken and made everyone feel like they were walking on eggshells.

I moved my fork across my plate; my appetite gone a long time ago. Drew was devouring his food as he usually did, Omar and my mom were eating with their eyes averted from anyone. This is what it was like. Everyone was living in their own little world and too afraid to speak up about it.

"Mom," I said, and she tensely looked up at me. "I was wondering….could we finally switch me to regular gym. The commotion has died down in the school and I think it would be good for me."

I looked at her with hopeful eyes; maybe she would understand.

Her eyes looked dull and she folded her hands in her lap, her posture stiff. Definitely not a good sign. "Adam…I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" I demanded, my voice evasive and borderline angry. "I thought things were going well again. But you're still afraid aren't you?"

She didn't look at me. And just when I thought things were going back to normal.

"I'm scared that someone will hurt you again, Adam. I can't afford that to happen to you," her voice sounded pained and needy and I felt a stab to my stomach.

"You can't keep being scared for me. I have to live my life, mom," I placed my hand on her arm. "But its really hard to when the family is on alert for me to screw up 24/7."

My mom shook her head hastily before returning her gaze back to mine. "That's not how it is. We're just worried."

"But, mom. Everything is going bad. Look at us," I gestured to the table. "We can't even have a family dinner like we used to. Ever since the school found out, you guys haven't been dealing with the outcome of it. And I'm sorry, because I know this is my fault. But you think _this_ is bad? I have to deal with this for the rest of my life. Whether its simple name calling to death threats. But I'm trying my best to deal. Can you try?"

"Adam, we would never blame you for any of this happening," Omar spoke.

I remember when I first met Omar. I was 6 and him and my mom just started to date. I was Gracie at the time and he would always say how beautiful of a girl I was. I knew he meant no harm because he didn't know just yet, but every time he would compliment me as his little girl, I couldn't help but be mad at him. When I first introduced Adam, he didn't say much. He was always silent when it came to my complications as Adam. So it took me by surprise when he spoke up just now.

"Not directly," I said. "But I want things to be good again."

"And how exactly are we going to do that," Drew interjected, a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "We should spend time together. Just the four of us. When was the last time we went on our infamous vacations?"

A laugh escaped my mom and I felt my heart warm at the delighted sound. She hasn't laughed in ages.

"That long, huh?" she smiled.

I nodded. "Why don't we go somewhere? During break?"

I looked around the table and Omar's expression was blank, as always. Drew shrugged with a smile on his face, and mom looked at me with a tired smile.

"Why don't we talk more about it before we plan anything," she placed her hand over mine. "But I'm not ready for you to switch out of remedial gym."

I snatched my hand away and looked at her in astonishment. "You're not ready? This isn't about _you_! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

My mom's eyes grew wide when I stood up in anger. "Of course I did! Lets take one step at a time, Adam-"

"Yeah right. God, you do this every time and just ignore it, thinking I would forget. Well I don't, _mother_," I snapped.

"_Adam_," Drew warned, but I ignored him.

I walked out of the kitchen and went to the door, putting my shoes on in a haste.

"Where do you think you're going?" my mother demanded in a hard voice.

"Away from this pathetic excuse of a family!" I yelled back, slamming the door on my way out.


	3. Strong Willed

**Hello, I'm really glad a lot of people are taking the time to read this story. After the finale, Badam is one of my ships. Lets make it happen, writers! Lol, thank you for the reviews, and I know this may seem like a late update but I only have time to write on weekends because school takes over 5 days of my week. Enjoy!**

**Side note: Adam has NOT had any surgery in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em>Strong Willed<em>

.**  
><strong>

The sun was set and there was a small wind in the air. The breeze hit my cheeks and I started to feel myself calm down. When we lived in Boston, I was never able to take a stroll down a deserted sidewalk Where we lived, there were always cars or some obnoxious noise wherever one went. Though I do admit, Toronto has its busy streets but we lived in the suburban area and the park was near by.

When I could escape from everyone else and find peace on my own, I feel like myself, _for once. _I felt comfortable by myself. I mean, I am happy that I can go through the world being me, but sometimes its good to be by myself and not having to worry for someone to judge me.

I crossed the street and could see the park in view. I walked on the green field and kept my head down as my eyes were trained on my feet. The only sound being my steps.

_Perfect._

"You have the stuff. I'm calling it a night."

I skid to a halt when the fiery voice rung through my ears. I lifted my head and saw Bianca and a tall guy hovering over her. I quickly went behind a tree and saw the guy dangling a plastic bag before sniffing it.

"Nice job, Bee. But don't think you're done yet."

The male moved in for Bianca, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. My hands automatically turned to fists in regards to his inappropriate touching.

"Get off of me," she shoved the male away, but in a split second, the male slapped her across the face.

I didn't know if it was the fact that a male just laid a hand on a female or if it was because it was Bianca, that my feet were speeding towards them, my body was out of my control and it was on the verge of rage.

"Get away from her!" I screeched in the cool night, my body coming to halt in front of the intimidating male.

Bianca's brown eyes were wide in surprise and her lips parted in a small gasp. I've never seen such a sight.

"What are you doing here?" she said in a scared quick tone rather then her regular harsh one.

I ignored her and fixed my eyes on the ape next to her, whom was giving me an amused look.

"Who's this, Bee? Your boyfriend?" he mocked in a childish tone before chuckling.

"Don't you ever touch her again," I threatened in the most menacing voice I could muster without making it sound too strained. I took a step towards the lanky guy whose head was hiding under a cap and hood. He looked at me in disbelief before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, my. I'm so scared," he taunted while using his hands as gestures.

"Adam, just go," Bianca pleaded, making me look over at her. Her brown eyes were sill wide and she looked genuinely scared at the moment. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

"You're coming with me," I stated, walking over to her. Before I could pull her away however, the guy took Bianca's arm and roughly yanked her out of my reach.

"Uh, uh, I don't think so, Bianca and me here have some…unfinished business," he eyes Bianca hungrily and I felt my stomach turn violently.

Rage took over my vision and unknowingly, I charged towards the guy and sent him tumbling to the ground. Bianca must've fallen too but I was too busy putting in punches and hits. The guy rolled us over and tackled me. I tried to shield myself but before anything further happened, the guy sat up and looked down at me in shock.

"You're a…"

His pause gave me the upper hand as I took my knee and shoved it in his lower region. He groaned loudly and tumbled onto the grass beside me. I stood up quickly and helped Bianca up as well.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her hand.

We ran out of the park, my hand in hers as I led the way. We were panting and hurting but we needed to get away as soon as possible. The streets were dark and my hand felt cold but I kept moving, running and running until we reached safety. We stopped in front of my house and I brought Bianca inside.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she took a seat on my couch.

She nodded.

"So you want anything to drink?"

She looked pretty shaken up and I didn't exactly know what to do but offer her something.

Bianca looked up at me, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. "Do you have tea?"

She said it in such a quiet voice, I almost didn't hear her. I didn't think she was capable of being this vulnerable, yet again, I noticed a lot of different things about Bianca tonight.

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As I filled the kettle up with water and took out the jar of tea bags, my mind was still reeling that _the _Bianca DeSousa was in _my _house. She was attacked and could've gotten really hurt if it weren't for me? This scenario is a little weird to think about. Just hours ago, she was interrogating me, as normal as the day before.

The whistling dissolved my thoughts and I quickly made the tea and grabbed myself a pop before leaving the kitchen to walk back in the living room. But when I went back, Bianca was gone.

.

.

The next morning was a tense ride to school. Even Drew's loud barbaric music couldn't deafen the thick tension in the car. Mom was driving in silence, Drew sat in the back seat bopping to the music while I was in the passenger seat, looking out the window to avoid any direct contact.

I didn't tell anyone about Bianca last night. But I was _this _close to go after her. I decided against it because she probably wouldn't have let me take her back to my house. I prayed to God last night that she didn't go back to that asshole.

"Okay, here we go. School," my mother amounted as the car came to a stop.

I blinked out of my trance and took off my seat belt, opening the door.

"Adam, wait."

My hand froze on the handle and I saw Drew walk up the steps before pulling the door closed and turning to my mom. She looked like she didn't know what to say. Her mouth was twisted to speak but words weren't coming out. I waited as she took in a breath and averted her eyes on the steering wheel. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking back at me.

"I know last night wasn't exactly how you wanted things to go," she paused. "But I'm trying here, Adam. I really am."

She really was. And I felt horrible for snapping at her last night and leaving the house in a fit. It was immature and selfish of me.

"I know, mom. I'm really sorry about last night. I just….have a lot going on right now," I sighed tiredly.

She gave me a smile that looked relieved and I felt even more bad for putting her through this.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I'll tell you what, tonight after dinner, we'll discuss more about your ideas on a family vacation."

I smiled. "Sounds good, bye mom."

I left the car afterwards and went straight inside the school, in time before the first bell rung. Morning classes went by slowly and I tried my best to find Bianca in between classes, but I couldn't find her. Only the two Neanderthals - Fitz and Owen- that she hangs out with.

After the morning classes were over and lunch swung around, I found myself sitting outside on the picnic bench with Eli and Clare mercilessly flirting with each other. Not exactly one of my favourite lunches, if you ask me.

"Stop it, I need that for class!" Clare squealed over something I didn't pay attention to notice.

"Ouch, lady! I'm wounded."

"You deserve it."

I was picking at my meatloaf sandwich in boredom as their voices filled as background noise in my ears. My eyes scanned the school parking lot and main entrance and I saw Bianca walk inside the school.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go to the washroom. I'll be back," I grabbed my bag and ignored their curious looks as I sped up the steps and into the school.

Since it was lunch, the halls were fairly deserted, save for the few students that sit along the lockers. I followed Bianca until she reached a deserted hallway.

"Bianca!"

She stopped and turned around, her stance was strong and independent as it usually was. The fear from last night was gone. As I walked up to her, she looked at me with boredom and small disgust.

"What is it?" she demanded, pursing her glossed lips.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," I said cautiously. "You just took off after we went to my house."

"That's because I don't need nurture from a tranny," she sneered, her eyes narrowed.

I was more annoyed then pissed when she called me that. "We're back to that again? I thought we were on first name basis again?"

"You think you're so funny don't you?" she asked in a harsh tone, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

But I didn't respond to her question. I was too busy looking at the small bruise forming on the side of her left eye.

"Did you put ice on that?" I asked, analyzing the bruise carefully.

Bianca's hand flew to the bruise almost immediately and she quickly covered it with her hair.

"Why do you care anyways?" she snarled, but her eyes were holding small curiosity.

I stared at her for a few minutes before turning around and walking away but not before looking back at her. " Because unlike you, I happen to be a decent human being."

I walked back out of the school and to the picnic table.


	4. Suprise Infatuation

**I have a feeling people have lost interest in this... Oh well! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em>Surprise Infatuation<em>

.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Adam, we're at one of the biggest comic book conventions in weeks and you're walking around like a zombie. What gives, man?"

I sighed and fixed my beanie before stuffing my hands in my pockets. I wasn't going to tell Eli what happened with Bianca and I but I was slowly going insane agonizing over it. Its been a few days since my confrontation with Bianca, and I avoided her ever since. She doesn't even acknowledge my existence anymore. Apart of me likes it that way.

But the other part of me wishes I could talk to her again.

She may be a crude, fearless, female, but I still wanted to see if she was okay. She was pretty shaken up after the quarrel with her 'dealer' and she still had that nasty bruise under her eye. I hoped to God that she didn't go back to that scumbag.

"It's nothing," I finally responded. "Just thinking, I guess."

Eli nodded in understanding before picking up another comic and skimming through the pages.

"Have those idiots been bothering you again?" he asked abruptly. "Because if they are, I can handle them."

"What are you going to do? Get both of them arrested this time?" I teased, grinning.

Eli flashed me a wry smile before shaking his head. "Here, your favourite one."

He handed me a copy of _The Chinatown Saga _and I smiled a little. I was glad that Eli could attempt to take my mind off things when we would hang out, but I could never really _talk _to him about what's _really_ going on at the moment. He was a very understanding and cool guy, but I know he could never _fully _understand. That's why I feel I shouldn't burden him - nor Clare - with my problems. I would be nagging and complaining too much. I don't want to lose the only friends I have.

"Thanks," I took it from him and we continued to walk around the convention. "Okay, I have to get this out. When are you going to ask out Clare?"

Eli stopped in his tracks like a deer in head lights. He gave me a confused and part worried look.

"What are you talking about?" he sputtered. "Clare and I are just friends."

"Honestly, dude," I started, raising an eyebrow. "You can fool everyone else with that but it's _me_ you're talking to. And you do realize I'm stuck watching you two everyday practically wanting to attack each other in the hallway. Or anywhere else for that matter…"

Eli's eyes widened and he looked embarrassed. "Err….sorry about that. Didn't think we were that obvious."

"Well you are," I deadpanned. "Don't worry though, it's only a matter of time before you man up and ask her."

"I don't know if I should…."

His eyes looked far away, as if he were reliving a past moment that wasn't exactly pleasant. He clenched the comic book tightly in his hands but soon shook out of his trance and smirked.

"Ummm, are _you _okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Never better," he responded. "I just don't think I should take that next step with Clare."

I followed him around the store. "And why not? Its obvious she wants you to. Just take a risk."

He looks down at the rack full of comics, a pondering look on his face.

"You think I should?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Absolutely," I nodded.

We rummaged through more comic books afterwards in a comfortable silence.

"What if she doesn't like me that way?"

"I am going to hit you."

.

.

_Damn it! _

I was running down the sidewalk as fast as I could when mom told me she couldn't drive me to school this morning. Drew was home sick, so he didn't have to be running along with me and panting for breath just like I was at the moment.

_Lucky bastard._

The school was empty when I entered it and I quickly went to my locker to grab my books. Unfortunately for me, my locker was at the far side of the school and my class was near the main hall. I closed my locker after receiving everything and almost fell backwards when Fitz and Owen were looming over me with ugly expressions on their intimidating faces.

"Hey sweetheart. How's it going?" Fitz smiled coldly, before taking a step forward towards me.

I stepped back on instinct and subtly looked around to see how I could escape. The handicap washroom was on the left but their was only a wall behind me.

I was trapped.

"You know, that little suspension we got after you _ratted _us out was a little unnecessary," Owen snarled. "Wouldn't you think, kid?"

It was better then being called 'tranny' or 'sweetheart' but I didn't respond. I kept my eyes fixed on the ground and hoped they would just leave me alone. The panic was rising in my throat and starting to suffocate me. One would think I would be used to this by now: having bullies corner me at each turn I take. But no. I was still petrified and absolutely pathetic.

_Way to be a man, _Adam_. _

I walked forward, head still down, and thought maybe they would leave me alone if I just moved out of the way. But in a split second, my shoulders felt a harsh blow and I fell backwards on the ground. The pain surged through me and I tried not to gasp out loud as I felt my head hit the cold floor. I vaguely heard the two apes laughing because everything was pounding loudly in my ears. I curled in a ball and stayed still. Maybe that would ease the pain. Maybe they would forget about me and leave…

I heard a body fly into the lockers above me and I squinted my eyes at the pain the noise of it caused.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

My eyes snapped opened when I recognized Bianca's voice loud and clear. Slowly, I sat up and saw Fitz and Owen up against the lockers with pained looks on their faces. Bianca was standing in front of them, glaring at them with cold brown eyes.

"What the hell, Bee?" Fitz coughed, punching his chest roughly.

"You two goofs better leave," Bianca threatened. "Are you that stupid to pick on him _again_?

"And why do you care? Is there something you're hiding from us, Bianca?" Owen taunted, circling Bianca like a predator after it's prey.

Bianca showed no weakness, however.

She pushed him away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Get out of my face. God, I can't believe I still hang out with you two."

They were distracted. It was my chance to escape. Unfortunately, they were blocking my way to go down the hall. Thinking fast, I take out the handicap key and hide it in my fist while I watch the three of them argue with each other. Making sure the coast was clear, I dashed off the floor(despite the pain)and hurriedly put the key in the knob before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

I slid down the wall and held my head as the pain throbbed relentlessly.

"Fuck, Bee. The little shit got away."

"Just get out of here, trust me, you don't want to get in shit again because of that…"I heard her paused and I was waiting for her to call me it. I was welcoming it. _Say it. _"…wuss."

My eyes widened and I wondered if it was just the head injury that made me hear such a thing.

The boys groaned and muttered something I couldn't quite catch before their feet dragged away down the hall. A pair of clinking heels followed them.

When I heard nothing but silence, I laid down carefully on the ground to catch my breath.

_What just happened?_


	5. Warped Deal

**Hello! Thank you who reviewed and I'm glad you're still loving the story. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em>Warped Deal<em>

.

I went to class 30 minutes late. There was a substitute so he didn't seem to notice, or care. I was still a little shaken and scared Owen and Fitz would come after me. But throughout the rest of the day, I kept clear and just stayed out of everyone's way. Eli and Clare didn't know. I didn't want to burden them anymore with my problems, and they looked a little busy anyways.

"Adam!"

Drew ran towards me; clad in his football gear and shoe in his hand.

"Practice today?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you earlier. You'll have to wait until practice is over. Mom's gonna pick us up," he hopped on his leg as he tried to fumble with tying his shoe lace.

"Wait, why?" I demanded, but had a good idea what the reason was.

Drew suddenly looked guilty and I almost scoffed. I knew it wasn't Drew's fault that mom gave him orders to keep an eyes on me, but it's always been like this. Drew never wanted this. He was assigned to look after me because of my "situation." I hated myself for putting him through this and was angered he still went through with it.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he finally said. "Adam, those guys could really hurt you again. I don't want you to go through that again."

I pulled on my backpack strap and kept my expression neutral. I already felt guilty enough about what happened, and I didn't want Drew to worry again, or go after those goons.

"You don't have to do this," I said, shaking my head. "The walk isn't too bad."

"Sorry, dude. Mom's orders. And I only have a two hour practice today," he scratched the back of his head, a nervous smile on his face.

I groaned. "What am I supposed to do for two hours? Rearrange the library?"

"Do whatever you want, bro," he chuckled, patting my back before walking away. "I'll see you later."

Since the school was empty and didn't feel like going to the library, I went outside and sat on the front steps of the school. _Damn. _I should've remembered to bring the comic book I bought on the weekend. I drew in a deep breath and tapped my fingers on my knees.

A sharp pain went through my head again that day and I clenched my eyes shut as I waited for the pain to subside. After the bang on my head, the pain went away but a sharp tinge of it would show up every now and again. I should probably get this checked out. But how would I do that without my mom noticing…?

"_Shit!_"

It was Bianca. She was in the parking lot, the front hood of her car up and steam seemed to be coming out of the engine. I quickly stood up and went over to her. She was trying to fix something inside the thing but didn't look like she knew what to do.

"Car troubles?" I whispered, and she jumped up from the car.

"What the hell is your problem? Sneaking up on me much," she snapped, pushing her curls behind her shoulder. "What do you want?"

She looked more annoyed then disgusted. Probably because she couldn't fix her car and get away from here. From the looks of her car, I knew exactly what was wrong with it. I learned a few things from Eli, only because his car crashed more then once a week. I suggested he gets a new one, but he always ignores me or shoots me glares before caressing his car caringly. He was a weird one.

"I know what's wrong with your car," I said, looking inside of the hood. "I can fix it, if you want."

"And why would you do that?" she asked, sounding a little curious but pursing her lips.

"I fix your car. You give me a ride to the doctors."

The offer sounded stupid even to me, but I didn't want to be stuck here for two hours and my head was starting to hurt again. I needed some relief.

"You're serious?" Bianca said in disbelief, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah… do what do you say?" I gave her my most confident look and she looked flabbergasted.

"Was it Owen and Fitz?"

I nodded, looking away. "I just need to get my head checked out. Nothing too serious probably. So is that a yes or no?"

She had a thoughtful expression on, and a cross between defeat and annoyance. She sighed before slowly walking over to me.

"Mess up my car, and I will kill you," she threatened deadly.

"Wow, second death threat from you," I laughed. "Maybe that's a sign I should stay away."

To my surprise, she laughed. "I guess so. But it seems you're too dumb to do so."

"I'm wounded," I said sarcastically before taking a look at the vehicle. With a flick of my wrist and a few buttons pressed, the steam stopped. "Start the car."

Bianca obeyed without any snarky comments. She revved the engine and a perfect sound hummed throughout the air. I slammed the front hood and she looked at me, amazed, through the windshield.

"Get in the car right now!" she smiled wide and I hurriedly jumped in before she changed her mind. "How did you…"

"Eli knows a few things about cars," I responded, putting on my seatbelt as she sped out of the parking lot. "Besides, your problem was only minor."

"I am handicapped when it comes to fixing cars," she smirked. "This car's pretty old… And a piece of shit."

"Well it works for now," I smiled.

"Which way to the clinic?" she asked, and I couldn't believe she was actually taking me.

"Turn right," I said, looking at her and she obliged. I suddenly had to ask her something that's been on my mind all day. "Why did you stop Owen and Fitz?"

"Returning the favour," she stated. "You helped me from Ron-Ron. Even though it was completely stupid to… that took guts. Fitz and Owen have nothing better to do with their dumb lives; it was entertaining to ruin their fun."

"You don't see him anymore… do you?" I asked tentatively.

She shook her head. "I'm not anyone's lap dog. Screw him and his stupid demands."

Even after everything she's said to me, or put me through, there was one thing that I would always admire about Bianca: her confidence. She was probably still freaked out by that night and I knew she was, but she never showed weakness. She was always strong.

_You need to be like that._

"Turn in this plaza," I said, realizing we were here. I unbuckled the seat belt and pushed the door opened. "Thanks for driving me."

She shrugged. "Hey a deal's a deal. Do you have a ride home?"

_Crap. _Drew was in practice for another hour and a half and has no idea where I was. If mom came to pick us up and only found Drew, he's going to be into trouble and then when I went home, I would be in trouble. Maybe I could just walk back to school… Oh wait I can't do that. The walk from the clinic to school is about 30 minutes(power walking)and I didn't even know how long this visit would take.

Oh, well I'm screwed.

"Yep," I nodded. "Sure do."

"You're a terrible liar," she deadpanned. "Here, how about this - I'll park the car and wait for you to come back. Then I'll drive you wherever the hell you want to go. Sound good?"

_Sounds more then good. _

"Thanks."

"This doesn't mean we're friends though, you hear me?"

"I hear ya."


	6. Acceptable Change

**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em>Acceptable Change<em>

.

The injury wasn't as bad as I thought it was. The doctor told me to just go home and get some sleep and if the pain doesn't go away - or becomes worse - I'm supposed to immediately report back to the clinic. I hope this won't be the case.

Bianca was sitting casually in her car as I walked out into the parking lot when I walked out. I still couldn't wrap my mind around her bringing me here. Heck, I still can't even believe she saved me from getting my ass kicked by _her _friends. Even though I wasn't going to take it for granted - I liked what she was doing.

"Alright, where to?" she asked once I stepped inside the car, already putting the key in the ignition.

"Back to school."

She gave me a weird look as if wanting an explanation.

"I have to be back in time before Drew's football practice ends," I explained, annoyed. "My mom doesn't trust me to walk home alone."

"Why? She scared people will jump you?" Bianca joked as she pulled out of the plaza.

"That's exactly why," I deadpanned, and her laugh cut short immediately.

There was a small silence afterwards and Bianca kept her focus on the road, expression unreadable.

"That's shitty," Bianca commented. "Didn't think it was that bad for you."

That kind of remark would usually make me pissed, but the sincerity and curiously in her voice stopped me from causing an argument. Then I thought, maybe Bianca wasn't as bad as people made her out to be. Maybe she only bashed me because she didn't exactly understand how it was. Not that she ever would… But she could accept.

"Yeah, it is."

We pulled up to the school shortly after and Bianca turned to me when she stopped the car.

"I guess that's it," she shrugged.

"Thanks," I said, a little surprised still. "I didn't think you'd pull through."

"I keep my promises," she said in a serious tone. "See you later."

"Yeah, see ya," I said blindly, getting out of the car and watching her drive away.

"Where the hell have you've been?"

I turned around and saw a fuming Drew stomping down the stairs, still in his football gear. _Shit. _

"Hey, Drew," I smiled nervously. "I thought you still had practice."

Drew punched my shoulder roughly, causing me to sway back and my head to pound. I unconsciously grabbed it while groaning in pain but realized Drew was here and quickly released my hold. The pain was still throbbing though.

"I do," Drew snapped, blue eyes glaring into mine. "But I felt bad that you had that you were all alone so I asked Armstrong if I could check up on you. Then I see you you're nowhere to be found! Oh, but finally you do show up; pulled in Bianca DeSousa's car-!"

I've never seen Drew so furious before. Especially towards me, but I guess I understood why he was so worried.

"I'm sorry, but Bianca just took me out for a bit," I said simply.

"Took you… out.. HA," Drew scoffed. "Do you not realize that was the same girl that had you thrown into a glass wall? She is bad news, Adam!"

"You don't even know her!" I defended. "She's actually not that bad."

"What is this? Since when are you and Bianca buddies?" Drew asked, frustrated. "And where did she take you?"

He looked suspicious but mostly angry. I couldn't tell him. If I did, I'd probably end up telling him everything that happened between Bianca and I the past couple of days. I knew I couldn't tell Drew about Bianca's issue. But I hated lying to him - or anyone for that matter.

"She had car troubles, so she took me to help her pick out the stuff she needed for the front hood," I half-lied.

_It was better then fully lying._

Drew squinted his eyes before shaking his head. _He bought it. _

"Fine, but do something like that again and I will personally make you never see the light of day ever again, understand?" he threatened but that only meant he never wanted to be scared for me anymore.

"Aye, aye, captain," I saluted, laughing when he rolled his eyes.

Drew patted my back before running back up the stairs and into the school. I sat down on the steps carefully and let out a breath.

_Close one._

_._

_._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groggily opened my eyes and turned off my alarm, making sure to be careful as I rose out of bed. Mom didn't suspect anything yesterday and I got my goodnight sleep. I guess today would be a relaxing day for me. If I was being honest, my type of relaxing day would still have me in bed.

I quickly went in the bathroom and got cleaned up, before getting dressed and binding the wraps. They started to feel a little snug when I pinned them on, which was strange because they were usually loose. I looked sideways into the mirror and stared down at the vile female parts' that took over the upper half of my body.

_They better not be getting bigger…_

I shook my head hastily to rid the thoughts and pulled on my long sleeve before tugging on my plaid shirt over top. I'm seriously investing in a haircut soon. My hair is starting to reach the length of my chin!

After I was sure I was presentable, I quietly went out of the washroom and smiled to myself that Drew wasn't up yet. I knew waking up earlier would work towards mine and his advantage.

Since it was still fairly early and no one was awake, I decided to eat a bowl of cereal. As soon as I was about to pour the milk in the bowl, the door knocked.

_Who the hell would come here this early?_

I walked to the door and was shocked to see Bianca standing at my door. She had a relieved look on her face before giving me a smirk.

"Glad you're an early riser," she laughed. "This would've been awkward if your mom answered."

She sounded wide awake and looked as beautiful as usual but that wasn't why I couldn't form any words to speak. Her being at my house; 7:00 in the morning was more surprising then all the other things she did yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" I yawned but sounded surprised.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought maybe you needed a ride to school," she said nonchalantly.

"Umm… yeah, that'd be awesome," I said, a little excitement in my voice.

"Good, go get your stuff then," she ordered. "I need to make a small stop first."

I made sure to hide my eagerness when I excused myself and went into the kitchen. I put away the cereal and wrote a note to mom that I was getting a drive from a friend. I didn't put Bianca's name down because I knew Drew would tell mom who she is and I didn't want her to forbid me from seeing Bianca.

I grabbed my bag and we headed out, the sky still gray but the sun was pushing its way up.

"How's your head doin'?" she asked after driving for awhile.

"Not as bad as before," I responded. "The doctor said to sleep and it did help."

"That's good," she nodded. "Listen, I've been meaning to tell you… I know it may seem like Fitz and Owen _hate _you for being what you are, but it's nothing personal. They only pick on your situation because it stands out more then anything else."

I raised my eyebrows at the fact of Bianca - of all people - giving me an explanation to why I was picked on. And a gentle one at that.

"Did you get abducted by aliens or something?" I blurted, too late to take it back.

Bianca gave me a dirty and weird look combined.

"What are you talking about, Torres?" she demanded a little harshly.

"You're being nice to me…"I said slowly, looking down at my hands. "…Why?"

She didn't respond. I waited but kind of gave up after she parked her car in front of a convenient store. She motioned for me to come with her and we went inside the place._ I guess she didn't trust me to stay alone in her car. _

"Pauli, give me the regular," Bianca said to the man behind the cashier.

He looked at her before eyeing me with an intimidating stare. He bent over and threw a package on top of the counter.

"How do I not know this kid won't squeal?" his deep voice asked.

Bianca looked like she was about to snap at him but I thought it would be more believable if I cut in.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said innocently. "I'm just a 15 year old on my way to school with Bianca, making a pit stop. You give her a package that is probably something she ordered a month ago. Maybe some chips or magazines, perhaps? Why is that something for me to tell?"

The man's eyes widened and Bianca's mouth was agape. I looked at them with a nonchalant face, waiting patiently for Bianca to cash out. Bianca robotically took the package and gave the man cash before we started to walk out of the store.

"I can't believe you!" she enthused loudly, bumping my shoulder. "You saved our asses back there."

"I just thought it would be better playing dumb then you bitching at him," I shrugged.

She stopped and looked at me. A huge smile with glistening white teeth reached her face and her chocolate brown eyes bored into mine with a spark. She truly was a gorgeous girl and I always could tell that she stood out then most girls. Because Bianca was the type of girl to show her beauty to the world. Not in the self-absorbed and selfish way - but the confident and natural kind.

"To answer your question," she started, stepping closer to me. "You know how to keep your shit together. That's something I respect."

She kept the smile on her face and I watched in amazement as she walked towards the car. A smile crept on my face as I followed after her.


	7. Hallow Parts

**Ahh, the repsonses I've been receiving have been amazing! Thank you SO MUCH. This chapter is a little fluffy so I think you guys will enjoy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em>Hallow Parts<em>

.

If someone would've told me last week that Bianca DeSousa and I were going to be friends, I would have laughed.

But after a week of catching rides with her and hanging out with her at various locations, I suddenly changed my opinion on that statement. She was fun and wild. Everything I wasn't. But I wasn't upset over the fact; I was actually very pleased because being around her would help me shape into a stronger person.

Everyday we laugh. Whether we get ourselves in a crazy situation or it's just me cracking up lame jokes. When I was with her, I felt relaxed. Ever since she started to speak to me like a decent person, it seems she's opened up to me in a way I know she hasn't to others.

It made me feel happy that she could sort of trust me.

"Helllllllllo?"

I zoned out of my trance and Bianca was looking at me strangely. "Hmm?"

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes," she said, slightly agitated. "Zonin' out there, Chinatown."

I smiled at the nickname she gave me. I convinced Bianca a couple of days ago to read _The Chinatown Saga._ And she hated it, but _did_ like how much I resembled the protagonist. She's been calling me that name ever since.

"Just thinking a bit," I dismissed, looking out the car window. "Umm… where exactly are we going?"

She kidnapped me this morning and told me she had a surprise for me. I was a little excited but also nervous. I didn't know exactly what Bianca was capable of but I knew she was deadly. And if she was planning something terrible… _Stop it, Adam! She likes you, okay? Breathe dammit, and stop jumping to conclusions. _

"I told you it was a surprise, didn't I?" she sneered playfully, giving me a wink when I scowled.

"I know, but I've always been anxious about surprises," I admitted, rubbing my palms on my jeans.

Usually people do get nervous or jittery over surprises but in my case, it feels ten times more worse then the average nervous condition. It took all my willpower not to hyperventilate in this car. I've always been cautious. About everything. And surprises are just one step closer for me being blind about anything bad that could happen.

The car suddenly came to a halt.

Bianca fixed her hair before pulling out her keys form the ignition. "Well, we're here now so you'll find out. But trust me, I think you will like this."

I followed her outside the car and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the place she was walking to. I couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

"Are you coming, Chinatown, or what?" she smiled at me, her arms crossed as she stood in front of the door.

A smile curved on my face and I jogged up to her before we both entered the place. Bianca plopped me in a chair without even consulting with anyone and she took off my beanie.

"Okay, Torres," she began, rummaging her fingers through my hair as we both faced the mirror. "How do you want this?"

A pair of heels pranced towards us and I was sure they were going to bitch at Bianca and I for imposing.

"Is this him?" an older woman asked professionally as she came view into the mirror, completely doing the opposite of what I predicted would happen.

Bianca nodded. "Haircut. Short."

While Bianca still held my hair, the lady grabbed the unoccupied locks. As they both figured out what to do with my hair, I couldn't help but feel relaxed. Their touch was gentle and completely different then my regular hairdresser - yet again, Bianca knew a lot of different people that could do thing in a different way. Which also made me think: _how does she find all these people? _It didn't really matter but I was very curious.

"Okay, I know exactly what we're going to do," the woman announced proudly before grabbing her materials.

I looked at Bianca in amazement. "So, why exactly are you doing this?"

"You've been saying all week how much you needed a haircut," Bianca shrugged. "I thought I'd speed up the process."

_You're amazing, _I wanted to tell her but I was still a little cautious when it came to admitting things to her. I still have this small feeling inside me that if I say the wrong thing she'll go back to hating me again. I didn't want that.

The woman returned before I could respond and Bianca was playing with my hair again. The hairdresser washed my hair and Bianca helped her with preparing my hair. As I stated before, it was a very different trip to the hairdresser then my other one. Bianca would spin me around every so often, the both of us laughing wholeheartedly.

The woman took pieces of my hair and started to chop. Bianca watched with determined eyes - imprinting the action in her mind whenever she would decide to use it. From helping out, I was guessing Bianca was into cosmetology. Her nails did always look professionally done. I have my mom to thank for the permanent memory.

Some time later, the hairdresser put her scissors down and whistled in triumph. Bianca looked impressed and I was shocked. It was shorter then before - _really _short. I had small layers in the back and she gave me side bangs. I could feel myself warm up. This haircut defined male and I have to say - I owned it.

"I'm guessing you like it?" the woman guessed, sounding a just a smidge bored.

I nodded quickly and smiled widely at Bianca. "Thank you, so much."

The woman gave me a lopsided grin before walking to the cashier. I stood up to pay but Bianca already passed the woman a 10 dollar bill.

"Thanks, Veronica," Bianca muttered before directing me towards the door.

"You didn't have to pay for me," I said as we walked out.

Bianca took out a cigarette. "I can be generous when I want to be."

Her voice had an edge that seem to end this subject of conversation, so I settled for keeping my hands in my pocket, and leaning against the window.

"What are you planning on doing the rest of the day?" I asked after a few silent moments.

She puffed out her cigarette and looked at me, brows furrowed. "I thought we'd be hanging out for the rest of the day."

"As much as I would like to, I think my mom is going to call the police if I'm not home before she is," I huffed in annoyance.

Bianca frowned. "Shit. That sucks."

I nodded in agreement. I wonder if maybe I could convince my mom to hang out with Bianca. She doesn't know that I do already and if she found out without me telling her, I wouldn't be allowed to see Bianca anymore. If it were Eli or Clare, my mom wouldn't hesitate. Scratch that. Mom wasn't too fond of Eli. She thought he was a little too eccentric.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said, feeling guilty.

"Ehh, you gotta do what you gotta do," she said, giving me a knowing look.

It hit me then, Bianca may have not understood my situation but she did have deal with things like I did. We both had to do things we clearly did not want to do, but we did anyways. Because, we were both fighters.

"I've never told you this…"I began, staring straight into her eyes. "You're a very strong person, Bianca. You may know that already but just to let you know - people notice it too."

Her expression turned innocent. Her eyes bored deeply into mine and I thought I was staring into her soul. I didn't care how cliché that sounded, it was the truth. Her being mean to everyone was only a façade. I could see it in her. Another thought suddenly surfaced.

I wanted to kiss her.

She licked her lips and looked at the ground, dropping her cigarette in the process. I breathed slowly and turned towards the parking lot.

"We should probably go," she said wearily, starting to walk back to the car.

_Someday, I'll kiss her. _


	8. Unconditional Care

**Since exams are over... I have an update for you guys! Thank you for your reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em>Unconditional Care<em>

_._

"I know I've already told you this but I still wish you would've told me about this haircut," mom said agitatedly with an underlying sadness to it that made me feel guilty.

"It was kind of just a 'spur of a moment' thing," I quipped, avoiding her eyes as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

I didn't tell her that I went with Bianca - nor Drew - because I still don't think anyone in this family would accept Bianca being my friend. Especially mom. Knowing her she would get over-dramatic about it and want to keep me under house arrest on weekends. I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Wait, before you leave I was thinking maybe I should talk to Mr. Simpson today." She gave me a knowing smile but I was completely lost.

"Why?"

"Are you serious?" Drew's voice from the backseat boomed in disbelief.

"You wanted to switch to regular gym," mom announced slowly, trying to refresh my memory.

_Oh yeah! I forgot about that. _Well, that was pretty cool. I couldn't believe mom didn't just push it away and think I would forget about it like she usually did. _But wait…_ If I switch out of remedial gym… I wouldn't be in the same class as Bianca anymore. The only class we have together…

"Don't worry about it," I dismissed, reaching for my bag. Mom and Drew both had shocked expressions that made me smile nervously. "I'm serious, remedial gym isn't that bad anyways."

"Are you sure?" mom asked, eyes pouncing on me to see if I was lying.

"Positive." I gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the car.

"What's suddenly interesting about remedial gym?" Drew asked sarcastically behind me as we walked up the stairs. "A certain curly-haired bitch?"

Anger flashed through me and I blindly pushed Drew off a few steps. "Don't talk about her like that. Ever."

Both Drew and I looked surprised at my sudden action and I let out a huff, giving him a monotone look before turning back up the stairs and entering the school. I decided to try and find Eli since he wanted to tell me something important. I buzzed through the crowds of the school and when I spotted Eli, I called out to him. He looked tense and he was wringing his hands nervously that made me confused.

"Hey," he addressed just as tense as his exterior. "Thanks for meeting with me."

"Sure, man," I nodded understandingly. "So what's up? You look a little shaken."

"Do you remember when we talked about Clare at the comic convention?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I wasn't sure where he was going with this but I waited patiently.

"Well," he paused and raked his fingers through his hair roughly, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm kind of worried to start things with her because… I killed my girlfriend."

I blinked in response. "What?"

"Last year," he began, eyes trained on the floor. "Julia and I had one of our stupid fights and she took off on her bike… got hit by a car."

A sense of remorse and concern flooded through me. I touched Eli's shoulder as he started to shake violently. I felt a little overwhelmed how he was breaking down in front of me since he usually has this badass and cool demeanour. I remember the day he stood up to Fitz for me and knew that I wanted to be like that. I wanted to fight my own battles. So I couldn't help but be shaken with reality that Eli is human too and is capable of being in pain.

"I'm sorry, Eli," I soothed quietly, not really knowing what to say. "Did you tell Clare?"

He shook his head and looked up at me. "I don't think I ever want to."

"But if you want to be with her, you have to," I said softly. "Why are you afraid of being with her?"

"It was my fault!" Eli exclaimed sadly. "If I hadn't gotten mad and said those things… I don't deserve to be happy."

"So maybe some words were said," I offered gently. "You can't blame yourself forever because of it. Or punishing yourself by not pursuing another relationship."

"But-"

"Listen, Eli. I had to watch you and Clare dangle around each other's feelings for the past 4 months. I know, you know, and Clare knows, that it is time to put the games to rest. For the sake of _everyone._"

Eli arched an eyebrow before his signature smirk surfaced. I refrained from rolling my eyes but felt happy that he was returning back to himself again.

"Demanding much," he bellowed sarcastically, putting a hand to himself. "What would I do without you, grasshopper?"

"Play video games by yourself and feel good at the fact you have no one to beat your sorry ass," I chuckled, pumping his fist.

"WOOOOOO!"

Eli and I stopped laughing when the barbaric sound buzzed through the halls. I turned around but the hall was empty. Eli gave an equally confused look as a low chanting hummed quietly. We walked down the hallway, trying to find the source until I finally heard a clear, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" It was obviously a female fight since more then half the chanting sounded like horn dogs.

There was a semi-circle at the end of another hall and I saw a flash of dark curls that sent my feet flying down towards the scene. Eli called after me but I didn't stop. I kept walking until I reached the scene and widened my eyes at Bianca scrapping Marisol Lewis.

"Yes, Bee!" Owen hollered loudly and everyone was cheering her on as well.

"Bianca, stop!" I screamed but I knew she couldn't hear me.

She was too busy doing a number on Marisol's face. I wasn't surprised Bianca was winning but that was besides the point; if Simpson finds out she'll get suspended. Without even realizing what I was doing, I went inside the semi-circle and tried to claw Bianca off.

"Oooh look, little girl here thinks she can help Bee," Fitz sneered, laughing obnoxiously.

I didn't care at the remark, I just wanted to get Bianca out of here. "Bianca, stop. She's not worth it."

I pulled on her waist and hoisted her to her feet but she was struggling.

"I'm gunna fucking kill this bitch," Bianca snarled viscously, kicking her feet towards Marisol.

"Stay away from you freak!" Marisol squealed.

I steered Bianca away and she finally gave up fighting. She pulled out of my grasp and stomped out of the circle down the hall in fury. I followed after her and was thankful no one was following us.

"What the hell was that for, Torres? You should've let me finished," she spat venomously, spinning around to look at me face-to-face.

"Oh, I'm sure you finished the job," I remarked. "You realize when Simpson finds out you're gunna get suspended right?"

"I don't give a shit at the moment," she said angrily, crossing her arms hastily.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She looked at me, her eyes losing the fire in them, but instead of responding, she walked away and went out the school doors. The bell suddenly rung. First period just started. If I go to class, I'm going to get another detention. If I followed after Bianca, I was going to be in even _more _trouble, but I just couldn't find it in me to care.

I took off in a sprint after Bianca and when I reached outside, she was heading to her car.

"Bianca, hold on." I chased after her, skidding to a halt when she glared at me.

"I don't want your company. I need to leave this shit hole," she sighed agitatedly, taking a cigarette out of her pocket.

"Let me come with you," I offered quietly.

"You'll get in trouble," she mocked, bringing the stick to her lips.

"I don't care about that," I stated, growing annoyed. "Tell me what happened with Marisol."

"You and your little friends might shrink each other, Chinatown, but not me. I don't need you in my business," she said defensively that made me realize she wasn't just upset over Marisol.

I knew Bianca wasn't the type to spill her feelings but I wanted her to trust me enough to know she had a friend that will be there for her. Know matter how stubborn she may be, I'm still going to be there for her.

"That's okay. I just want to know you're alright."

She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth frustratingly. "Why? Why the hell am I so important for you to look out for?"

"I care about you," I admitted, looking straight in her eyes for her to know I'm not ashamed. "You're my friend."

Bianca looked stunned and all signs of anger disappeared. She looked lost. Maybe confused? I don't think she's used to people caring about her and it saddened me. Bianca is a wonderful person.

"I don't know how you can care about someone like me," she said quietly. "And it sounds fucking pathetic for someone like me being taken cared of by _you._"

"What? You're too 'badass' to have anyone in your life, Bianca?" I challenged, taking a step over to her.

"I'd say you're the one that's being all 'badass'," she laughed, punching my shoulder before flicking her cigarette to the ground.

"I'm not the one who rearranged Marisol Lewis' face. By the way, she had it coming," I added offhandedly.

Bianca lifted her eyebrows in amusement. "You surprise me everyday, Chinatown. I'm such a corrupter to you."

"Pshhhh, yeah okay," I scoffed before deciding to change the subject. "So where are we going?"

"_We_? Didn't I say I wanted _no _company," she sneered but there was teasing underneath it.

"Too baaaad." I walked to her car and went on the passenger side. "You don't have a say in the matter."

"You're lucky you're cute." She opened her side of the door and I stayed frozen.

_Did she just call me… cute?_

A click broke me from my thoughts and I hoped inside the car. She sped out of the school parking lot and took off down the road, excitement reeling inside to where we were going. Though I knew that anywhere she took us it would be fun.

I was with Bianca DeSousa after all.


	9. Impulsive Decisions

**Wow! So many great repsonses from my lovely readers, thank you! Sorry for the late update, I hope this makes up for it. I might not update that frequently but I am definitely continuing this story. I will finish it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em>Impulsive Decisions<em>

.

We were at a place that was similar to the ravine.

Teens strewed along the grass with substances and alcohol in their hands. Tables filled with many more with a stereo blasting up-beat music. The place was more secluded because it was set deep in the woods. I thought Bianca and I were lost when she led me here at first, but I realized that they did this so it wouldn't draw much attention.

We've been here for a while and Bianca seemed to be cooling off steam. We talked to a few people, had some water(no way in hell was she drinking under the influence)and then she retired to dancing with some people. I sat on one of the chairs because my dance moves were too cool for the people here.

"Hey, man, wanna hit?" a voice asked beside me, bumping my shoulder for me to look at him.

I blankly stared at the marijuana in his hands, panic starting to settle in. I wasn't one to give into peer pressure but it was still a little hard when put on the spot.

"Uhh…" I looked at the guy and he was already long gone, I could tell by his diluted pupils and the laugh he was holding in. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, inhaling the wrapped up plant.

I turned my gaze back to Bianca, so I wouldn't have to make polite conversation with this guy, and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked. She was in her comfort zone here and it was rewarding to just see her smile genuinely.

"That your girl?" the same guy from before pointed to Bianca.

My cheeks flushed as I looked at the guy in disbelief. _Did he _really _think Bianca was mine? _That was probably one of the best compliments I've ever received. _I wish. _

"We're just friends," I responded quietly, pulling my sleeves over my palms to distract my discomfort.

"Too bad, dude, she is _hot_," he emphasized, eyeing her hungrily.

Anger flared inside me and I held myself back from snapping at him. _She isn't yours, Adam. You don't have the right to be upset. _I kept repeating the words every time I would catch the guy staring at her but they weren't helping. So I decided to go over to her crowd and join in.

She smiled when I came into her view. "Coming to join in, Chinatown? Can you handle the heat?"

"I have moves outside of ballroom dancing you know," I scoffed playfully, showing her a crazy move.

We both laughed and I meshed in with the circle. Random girls would start to dance with me every so often and people would switch up the music. Bianca and I weren't really close to each other through out this whole fiasco but I managed to slide over to her afterwards.

We danced together and for a moment, all the pain I've suffered through my whole life vanished. With just a smile, Bianca had the power to make me feel truly happy. Everything about her just makes me feel full of life and made me realize that things could be good for me in the long run.

My high on cloud nine, however, disappeared when Bianca's smile faltered as she looked over my shoulder.

"Ohmygod," she spewed quickly, eyes still locked on something behind me.

I turned my head around and grew cold at the familiar figure. It was the guy that attacked Bianca. _Ron-Ron was his name?_ I didn't remember and I didn't want to find out. My first instinct was to grab Bianca's hand and get the hell out of here but just returned dancing so we would camouflage.

"We need to get out of here," I whispered urgently to her.

Surprisingly she nodded, her composure suddenly turned to fear. "Just follow my lead."

She whipped her hair back and moved fluidly in the crowd, turning away from me and making her way towards the woods. I tried to keep up, my eyes staying focus on her wild hair until I was pushed out of the crowd and we were alone in the woods.

"I don't mean to be a chicken shit but let's hurry up," she said nervously, power-walking through the woods.

Seeing Bianca scared so much over this guy made me wonder if they had any contact after the attack. Bianca swore she didn't but she could be not telling the truth. Maybe she didn't want to tell anybody but if it's true, I wish she would tell me. I won't let her get hurt again.

The car ride was silent after we took off. I didn't know where she was taking us but I hope it wasn't to my house. I wasn't leaving her until I knew she was absolutely okay.

"Have you talked to him after… you know happened?" I asked, looking over at her.

"No," she stated, her gaze never faltering from the road. "But if I saw him again, it wouldn't be sunshine and roses."

The car suddenly stopped and we were parked in the drive way of an average-looking house. I couldn't believe I was finally going to see Bianca's house. I had many images as to what it would look like but this never crossed my mind. The house was situated in an organized manner and I looked around in curiosity. No one was home.

"I just need to get some more cigarettes," she announced, heading towards a room that I assumed to be hers.

I didn't know what came over me, because I was sure she meant she would be right back, but I couldn't stop myself from following her into the room. It was plain with the one closet and a dresser placed against the wall with a medium sized bed.

When she turned around her eyes narrowed as her eyes caught mine. "I didn't say you could come here," she spat.

I ignored her backlash and walked over to her, staring right into her chocolate brown eyes. They widened in confusion but she didn't back away. I took that as my cue and finally, after waiting for so long, I kissed her.

My lips touched softly over hers and the feeling was more amazing then I ever imagined. I didn't know why I picked today to finally do it but I just couldn't hold back anymore, especially when there were many eligible guys that would be gladly to just hook up with her. I actually wanted her.

_But did she want me? _

I suddenly realized her lips weren't moving with mine and everything I was feeling plummeted to the bottom of my stomach with a harsh drop. I was about to pull away but slowly her lips moved over mine, the softness of them making my skin tingle.

We both slowly pulled away after while, my eyes opening to see her staring back at me. I couldn't read the emotion in hers but I expected any moment for this exchange to be ruined and have her slap me for kissing her or something.

My eyes widened when she abruptly grabbed face and she aggressively pressed her lips to mine. I responded eagerly, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I didn't know if this was real life but I would go with it for now because I was kissing freaking Bianca DeSousa. I've been waiting for this moment for months. And she was kissing me back willingly.

I was surprised I wasn't dead yet.

.

.

I walked inside the house with a smile on my face. It vanished when I saw mom, Omar and Drew standing in the living room with tense expressions on their faces. I forgot to track the time but I should've known they'd find out I blew off school today.

If I faced the music now, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey," I waved, walking into the living room and throwing my bag on the floor.

"Where have you been?" mom demanded, her angry gaze penetrating me.

"I…" I didn't want to rat out Bianca because I knew mom would personally try to punish her also. Even if it wasn't her business to do so. "I just needed to be alone today."

"Yeah right," Drew scoffed. "Eli saw you leave school with Bianca."

Drew's betrayal hit me hard and I looked at him in shock to process that he actually just said what he did. If it was one thing Drew was consistent of doing always it was to not break the brother code. _How could I trust him now? _

"I can't believe you," I snarled, clenching my fists. "I kept Alli as a secret for you and you do this shit?"

"Gracie, watch your language!" mom scolded, but her eyes turned apologetic immediately. "Adam - I mean Adam. Drew go to your room. This discussion is for only three of us."

I looked away in silent fury as he past by me. My eyes found Omar's and he looked disappointed. I bit back the urge to say something about that and just settled for sitting on the couch, far away from either of them.

"Adam, why did you skip school today? And why didn't you call and tell me? I was so worried about you," she said sadly, but anger was still prominent on her features.

"I'm fine, mom! I told you, I wanted to be alone. I don't need you looking over my shoulder every day," I sighed heavily.

"You were with that Bianca girl, weren't you? She's the one you've been spending your time with?" she accused harshly.

"How did you know-"

"You're my son, Adam. Of course I would know what you do in your spare time." She sounded as if it were instinct, her eyes narrowing knowingly.

"Can't you give me some space?" I exploded, standing up from the couch. "Mom, these past few weeks have been great for me! I'm happy for once."

"Then why have you been hiding her from me?"

I looked down at my shoes, wishing I could just escape this moment. I was trapped either way.

"Because I knew you were going to freak out like this!" I yelled defensively. "Mom, just please, don't be mad. I'm fine and Bianca-"

"How do you know this girl?" she interrupted sharply.

"Gym class," I mumbled.

Her eyes popped out and she spread her hands in the air. "The female that had you thrown through the glass window? You are spending your time with _her_?"

"Audra, calm down. Adam seems to be fine," Omar soothed by her side, rubbing her shoulder.

"I know that!" she snapped at him, pulling herself away.

I was stunned. This was the first time I ever saw her do this to him and I couldn't help the guilt starting to creep in. She rubbed her temples in frustration and Omar took a step back, watching her with sadness in his eyes.

She wiped tears from her eyes and looked back at me. "You're grounded for two weeks. No video games, comic books and no outside activities."

My expression turned to horror. She has never done something like this to me before. Neither Drew.

"Mom…." I pleaded.

"And you can't see this Bianca girl anymore. I don't know why I didn't pull you out of that gym class earlier," she muttered, waking past me without sparing a glance.

From my peripheral vision I saw Omar coming towards me. He offered an apologetic smile and patted my shoulder before going up the stairs.

I was alone. Literally and figuratively. _How could I lose Bianca when I finally got her? _I almost wanted to laugh that I thought _I _could be happy.

Now that was a sick joke.


	10. All Revealed

**I've lost motivation to write, but I'm still trying with this story. Thank you everyone for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em>All Revealed<em>

.

It was the first weekend of my grounding and I was already going insane. I was staring up at my ceiling, boredom taking over my conscience along with the memory of my last moment with Bianca. I still felt her lips on mine, the smell of her perfume invading my senses, her body pressed up against mine, dominating me in everywhere possible.

It was the only thing keeping me going in this prison sentence. I haven't seen her at school at all this week and I was a little worried. Maybe she was avoiding me because she didn't know I was grounded. But maybe she was in trouble. I hoped that douche didn't find her. I would've tried to text her but mom took away all communication devices. She was really taking this punishment serious.

And just when things were starting to become comfortable, the whole family became tense once again. Mom and Omar barely acknowledged each other, give or take a kiss on the cheek or discussing how they would pay this months' bills; Drew tried to reach out to me but I only shut him down. I knew he was only looking out for me but I was too pissed to look past the betrayal. Mom hasn't given me any eye contact since she grounded me which I didn't mind since I was mad at her too.

But mostly I was mad at myself. Every time our family starts to crumble, I'm always the root. Whether how much I try to not cause any trouble, I still feel the guilt. It weighs heavily on me and sometimes I feel like it will never go away. I'll be trapped this way forever.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Adam it's me, I brought you some toast," Drew's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Go away," I said, more tiredly then snappy.

The door opened and I abruptly sat up, glaring at Drew. He came up to me, setting the plate on my bedside table before taking a seat beside me, ignoring my blazing gaze.

"You can't stay mad at the whole world forever," he sighed, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Sure I can," I retorted.

"Adam I was just looking out for you," he said softly, locking eyes with mine, his filled with sorrow. "You're hanging out with a dangerous person."

"How would you know?" I demanded harshly. "You haven't been the one spending time with her."

"Adam I don't want you to get hurt. Who knows what will happen with her? What if she gets you involved in some scary shit?" he asked desperately.

I shook my head apathetically, painting on a blank expression. If Drew found out about Ron-Ron, the convenient store deal, and just the stuff Bianca and I pulled together, I knew for a fact we would be moving away. And then I wouldn't be able to see Clare, Eli, and Bianca ever again. I had to push away those thoughts.

"I like her," I admitted earnestly. "She treats me like the person I am."

Drew furrowed his brows in disbelief. "We are talking about the same girl, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Yes_, believe it or not she actually is a nice person. And incredible because she puts up with a lot of shit."

Drew looked thoughtful for a moment as silence washed over us. I didn't expect him to understand and I didn't care if he did or not. I just wanted to see her. I needed to.

"So…. Are you two like… together or something?" Drew asked hesitantly, his head bowed.

I didn't even know the answer myself. I would like to think so but Bianca and I haven't spoken since our kissing session. I still had the nagging feeling that she was skipping school to avoid me but I couldn't find out for sure until my sentence was over.

"I don't know," I sighed, giving him a hesitant look. And suddenly my instincts of making Drew keep this in the vault re-surfaced. "Don't tell mom, okay? This is something - by any means necessary - you can't tell anyone."

Drew was conflicted but I didn't care. He wasn't going to tell anyone. It would take a while for me to fully trust him again but he was still my brother - the only person I would always confide in.

"I know," he nodded heavily, before pulling me to his side and rubbing my head fondly. "I just worry about you sometimes. You know I love you, right?"

Drew wasn't the type to express his feelings - to anyone for that matter so hearing him actually tell me made the anger I had for him sizzle instantly.

"I know," I smiled inwardly.

The door abruptly opened and mom marched in with a stoic expression, making me gulp with nervousness already. Drew stood up hastily, making his way to leave until mom blocked his way. Okay, so she wanted to speak with both of us. That's better then having her and I being left to glare at each other for a few minutes.

"I was just called in for work, and I couldn't refuse today," mom said sternly. "It just so happens your father is at work all day also. So I will be leaving you two alone."

I almost fist-pumped the air of her words; possibilities already stirring in my mind. This was my one chance to make things clear with Bianca.

"Ummm, mom I was actually planning to hang with KC-"

"You will be staying here to watch Adam," she cut in with no remorse. "I will be checking in on you two every two hours, and I expect to hear _both _of you on the phone."

She eyed both of us firmly. She was going to make sure no games would be played or any sneaking around while she was gone. But I was going to find a way. If I had to come back every two hours just to make a phone call then I damn well. I just need to see Bianca.

"How is that fair?" Drew complained, falling back on my bed.

"It'll give you more time to do your homework," mom responded. "Now I'm almost ready, then I'll be going. See you two later."

As soon as she left, a pillow was thrown my way. "Suck it up princess. Just invite KC over."

"Whatever. Get into any shit and I will pound on you." He stood up and left the room.

After I knew mom left and Drew was playing video games in his room, I snuck downstairs and decided to make a little phone call…

.

.

_Knock! Knock!_

I jogged to the door, and was suddenly more nervous than excited to see her. Her expression was emotionless and she wouldn't look at me. Everything I was dreading was coming true. I should've known when we talked on the phone. She sounded hesitant and seemed to be distracted but nonetheless I was able to convince her.

"Hey," I greeted quietly, trying to get her to look at me.

Then just as she raised her head, I saw it. The purple shiner that bruised the left side of her cheek. Her curls were covering most of it but I saw it clearly, and there was only one thing that came to mind.

"Hi," she said before I could question the bruise, stepping into the house.

I closed the door and followed closely behind. "Who did that to you?"

She froze, her back towards me. I wasn't going to let it go either. I didn't care if she was the all too independent person that didn't need anybody. I was here for her.

"It's none of your concern, Torres," she sighed after awhile. "Now why am I here?"

I pulled her around to face me, and swept her curls away from the mark. "Bianca, you can't pretend like this didn't happen! Was it Ron-Ron?"

"And you'll what? Be my knight in shining armour? I don't need that. I don't need anything from anyone." Her voice cracked under her rage, and all I wanted to do was hug her.

"You know you can tell me," I whispered, gently holding onto her wrists.

"This isn't something to care about," she said in a low voice, her eyes on the floor. "It happens a lot. The bruise was just too noticeable this time."

My heart broke for her. Was this seriously normal for her? The only time I've seen a mark on her was from Ron-Ron but even after we became good friends she didn't show any traces of being abused. Yet again, what did I know? She could've been keeping this a secret for so long that it became a regular occurrence to lie.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" I said desperately.

She scoffed and pulled herself away. "Adam you don't understand! My mom died when I was 2 and my dad was in a gang. I grew up on the streets. I took the daughter initiation from his fellow buddies. I hated it but it made me stronger. But when things got out of hand I was sent to my aunts'. And her wasted, asshole boyfriend beats me when he doesn't get what he wants with her. I'd rather take that then the gang life."

I was stunned. She has been through so much crap in her life, I didn't know how she did it. How she went to school like it was a normal day and goes on with her life. Having to have those traumatic experiences still linger in her mind but acts like they're just a grain of salt.

I looked in her fragile, scared eyes; her walls completely torn down and left exposed and hurt. I enveloped her in my arms, letting her know it was okay to let go of everything and just cry. And she did. She cried into my shoulder, her sobs shaking her body, her noises small yet heard.

"You don't have to be strong anymore, Bee. I'm here and I'm not leaving," I promised her.

She held tighter onto my back, her fingers clinging onto my shirt. "Thank you," she murmured against my shoulder. She pulled away moment's after, wiping her tear-stained face.

I wiped the tears from her face and gently stroked her cheek. "Let me get you some ice."

I left her to go in the kitchen, and pulled the ice cubes out of the fridge. As I went to get a plastic bag, the phone started ring. I was startled that mom was on the other line, completely forgot she promised to call every two hours.

"_Adam? How is everything going?_" Her voice was tense, but I knew she was trying to be civil.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine mom, the house didn't burn down or anything. I'll go get Drew."

"_Wait just a minute,_" she interrupted, stopping me in my place. "_I don't want things to be strained between us. I am still very upset with you but I love you and want you to be happy._"

"You sure about that mom?" I demanded, fuming. "Because I'm pretty sure you took away the one thing that was making me happy these past few weeks."

"_Adam-_"

"Drew, mom's on the phone!"

Drew's footsteps were heard descending down the stairs and he skidded to a halt when he saw Bianca on the couch. I snapped my fingers to gain back his attention and he gave me a look of disbelief.

"What the hell man?" he whispered, walking over to me.

"Just take the damn phone!" I whispered-yelled back, shoving it to his chest.

I fixed up the ice and went back to Bianca. She shakily took it and placed it on her cheek, her eyes averted to her legs. I silently prayed Drew would be off the phone soon so he'd leave us alone. Now that Bianca told me everything, we were going to have to do something about it.

"So… why did you invite me over here?" she asked quietly, looking up at me.

My mouth slightly opened; taken off guard. I completely forgot about the whole kiss thing I was going to bring up to her as soon as I saw the mark. I didn't think now was the proper time to bring it up after what she just revealed to me.

"Well… what do we have here? Adam," Drew's voice questioned, urgency clear in it.

I glared at him. "Drew now's not the time."

His eyes squinted at me, then widened when he looked at Bianca. "Hey, are you okay-"

"_Drew_."

"Just fell on my face this morning," she said nonchalantly.

Drew looked confused, but when I gave him the signal to leave he finally left, but not without giving me the look that said he'd be grilling me later.

"Is the ice helping?" I asked, turning towards her.

She nodded. "You didn't answer my question, Chinatown. Stop stalling."

"Shouldn't we be discussing what we're going to do about your issues at home," I insisted, trying to manoeuvre her away from where this was leading to.

"I don't want to talk about that," she said angrily. "At least not right now when I'm with you."

She obviously wasn't going to let it go. I took in a deep breath. "I just wanted to know…. What happens now? You know… since we… kissed."

She was expressionless, and my stomach dropped. But then a small smile grazed her mouth and my heart was able to speed up against my ribcage.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," she giggled. "What do you want it to mean?"

I was on the verge of passing out. _Was this real? _Was I finally getting a chance with Bianca DeSousa? The fiery female I thought I'd never have a chance with - not even in a billion years. I had to take matters into my own hands and finally tell her.

"I like you Bianca. I have for a while and I need to know if you feel the same way." I held in my breath, feeling completely dazed yet terrified for finally telling her the truth.

She took away the ice from her face, then leaned forward until her lips touched mine. It was a chaste, but lingering kiss that left me frazzled. I slowly opened my eyes and she was smiling at me.

"What do you think?"


End file.
